


Christmas Party

by nadiasna7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiasna7/pseuds/nadiasna7
Summary: One cozy gay party
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigailcathleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailcathleen/gifts).




End file.
